


Friendship's Dilemma

by Redforestdream



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Aphrodisiacs, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, BillDip, Bored immortal, Ford's an asshole, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Good Sister Mabel Pines, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, In Character, Kid Bill Cipher, Kinda, M/M, Magical Accidents, Manipulative Bill Cipher, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nerdy Dipper Pines, OTP Feels, Plot, Porn With Plot, Sad Dipper Pines, Yaoi, bill's form is the same as dip's, bill's vessel's age is the same age as dipper's, mabel is life, mabel is love, suspicious mabel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redforestdream/pseuds/Redforestdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Bill gets bored and decides to mess with his favorite roadblock of his ultimate goal, Dipper Pines. However this time, he wants to try out a different method of mindfuckery. Today he becomes what Dipper wants most, a friend. Dipper won't even know what hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there Billdip fans! (I hope ^-^;) This is my very first work on AO3, however not my very first fanfiction. I'm kinda embarrassed by my first fanfiction (on ff.net) but hey, nobody is good at something on their first try, amirite? hehe...
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to write this fanfic as believable as possible (characters acting in character, inclusion of characters like a normal episode, not just making everything stop in the story because aaah cuties, etc.) So, I hope I do well with that goal in mind.
> 
> 1st chapter is very twins oriented, but hey, that's the whole show. *ba dumps* No signs of Bill until later. (Chapter 2 or Chapter 3 probs.)

 

Before having met the Author of the Journals, Dipper had been dying to ask so many questions about the mysteries within the Author's works, but now his hopes had been replaced with a bitter taste in his mouth. Now that the Author, mind you his _Great Uncle Ford_ , is literally within his grasp, he refuses to even consider answering a single question on the poor boy’s troubled mind. As a result of Stanford’s actions, Dipper was nowhere near affected whenever Grunkle Ford firmly discouraged him from pursuing research of his Journals. In fact, Dipper had renewed _zeal_ to delve even deeper into the vastness that is the journals’ many pages.

However, there was a reason as to why Dipper wanted to ask Stanford instead of trying to decipher the plethora of information within the Journals himself. The puzzles, codes, riddles, languages, and other roundabout means of manifesting information on paper were just too difficult to deal with. Sure, Dipper is a very gifted youth and he absolutely _loves_ using that intelligence of his as much as possible, but this journal stuff kept him up for days. Mabel and Grunkle Stan tried all they could to just get him to leave the room for him and his sister, but after two days they came to a consensus just to give up. Mabel, like the little sweetheart she is, brought breakfast, lunch, and dinner to him everyday. Mabel hated seeing her twin brother like this, and this all she could really do for her brother at this point. Not only that, but her brother pacing around the room, incoherent mumbling, paper crinkling, and _pen clicking_ drove her mad, leaving her exhausted in the mornings. All she could do is hope Dipper would find out whatever he was looking for soon. _"When Dipper finishes his journal research, I'm gonna throw a big party for him! Oh it's going to be so awesome. Candy and Grenda will handle decorations and entertainment, Grunkle Stan can do the budgeting, Wendy can act cool in the corner with her friends, and Soos can... do Soos things I guess? Oh, I wonder if I can invite Soos' grandmother... And... And Waddles can be in charge of refreshments! It's gonna be perfect!"_ Mabel thought to herself excitedly, skipping off and humming.

"I don't know what that lil' rascal has on her mind, but I think I like it." Chuckled Grunkle Stan, reclining in his seat in front of the TV.

"I will have to admit, the little girl really fascinates me. It's like she can make her own world just by thinking and doing." Says Grunkle Ford in a tone a scientist would have on a groundbreaking experiment.

"I guess you're right, bro."

"Br..bro?"

"What, you're my one and only twin brother, I'm tired of the formalities. C'mon, even Soos is family here."

"I guess you're right..."

 

\--

 

“Yes, Eureka, I found it!” Dipper exclaimed at the top of his lungs at 3 am, voice wheezing with exhaustion. Mabel squeaked with surprise upon waking, her brother screaming was the last thing she wanted to wake up to, especially at 3 am. Mabel shifted herself to face Dipper. 

“Dipper…” Mabel hissed while rubbing her eyes. “Why you gotta be so loud? I need my cutie sleep unlike some people.” Mabel covers her face in frustration and groans. Upon opening her eyes, she is surprised by seeing her brother passed out on the floor, sprawled across his research material. “I’m not picking him up.” Mabel whispers to herself while shifting to face the wall.

…

….

…..

“Ughhhhh, fine, gaaaaah.” Mabel lets out sarcastically, waving her arms in the air before literally dragging her twin brother into his bed, possibly stepping all over his research material. “Sweet dreams, bro bro.” Mabel whispers weakly before stepping on every single one of Dippers things on her way to her bed.

 


End file.
